Electrified Skulls (Bandit x Caveira)
by Lilsquirrel1
Summary: What Bandit believes to be just simple dreams and nightmares turn into something he could've never imagined.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

Chapter 1

Nightmare

Terror. That's the only thing Brunsmeier felt. He, and his friends, were trapped. They had no protection, no ammo, no hope. He knew they were done for, and so did everyone else. The house they were defending was being besieged by dozens and dozens of White Mask soldiers. Brunsmeier was afraid, he didn't want to die. Everyone was just sitting in the garage, either behind deployable shields, or just on the floor. He thought about how his friends felt, and assumed they felt the same way he did. Maxim, Taina, and Meghan were all that was left with him, as Rainbow HQ thought 4 would be enough, as they severely underestimated the White Mask's numbers. Brunsmeier could almost swear he heard Taina crying, as she was lying against a wall in the corner. He suppressed a chuckle, " _I guess even the best break sometimes"_ he thought. He slowly stood up and walked to Taina, and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. Taina leaned into him, and just sobbed on to his shoulder. "It's okay, we'll get out of here, don't worry" he said, trying to cheer her up, knowing full well they weren't getting out alive.

The wall in the southeast corner of the room violently exploded, and gunfire erupted from the new opening. Meghan was cut down almost instantly, and Maxim was gunned down shortly after. Taina took one of her Impact Grenades from her belt, and tossed it through the hole, and had a tiny smirk on her face when she heard the screams of pain. Bullets started tearing the room apart, with White Masks firing at everything. Brunsmeier noticed a Grenade land in their corner, and he just simply turned to Taina. "I guess this is it" he said, turning to her. In their final moments, they simply hugged each other. Suddenly, his vision turned white, and his skin burned, as if he was set on fire, and pain shot through his body.

He shot out of bed, falling flat on floor, face first. " _It was just a dream dominic, calm down"_ he told himself, trying to slow his heart rate back to normal. He looked over to the clock on the nightstand, which read 3:47 AM. He slowly got up, and sat on the bed, wondering about the contents of the dream. With his mind full of thoughts, he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to go to the lounge, grab a couple beers and watch a movie.

He exited his small room, and walked down the hallway towards the lounge, passing other operators rooms on the way. He could hear music coming from Dokkaebi's room, and loud snoring from Kapkan's. While he made his way down the stairs, he heard voices from the lounge. As he came closer to the lounge, he could hear the voices clearer, and was able to identify that it was his good friends, Elias (Blitz) and Marius (Jäger). He entered the lounge, and made his way toward the fridge in the corner. It was only when he closed the fridge after grabbing himself a beer, that Elias and Marius noticed he was there. " _Why the hell are you awake, Dominic?"_ Elias asked, with a concerned tone. " _Just a stupid nightmare, don't worry"_ Bandit replied, while taking a seat on the couch.

" _What was it about?"_ Came a voice from behind the couch, making Bandit, and his friends jump. He turned around to see Taina (Caveira) standing in a corner, almost completely concealed by darkness. " _Don't fucking do that, Taina, you scared the hell out of me!"_ Bandit exclaimed. " _I can't help it, it's what I do"_ was Taina's calm reply. " _Back to that dream, what was it about?"_ Taina asked. " _It's none of your fucking business"_ Bandit fired back, still pissed at Taina for scaring him. Taina opened her mouth to reply, but closed it and left the lounge, presumably to go to bed herself.

" _Why the fuck was she just standing there"_ Marius asked, with a very confused look on his face. " _Don't know, don't care, all I know is that she scares the hell out of me"_ was Elias's reply. " _Ah fuck it, i'm going back to bed"_ Bandit Announced, getting up from the couch. " _Well, I hope you don't get anymore nightmares, Dominic. Good night!"_ Elias said, and Marius said a quick good night as well. Dominic made his way back to his room, noting that the music coming from Dokkaebi's room was gone, but Kapkan was still snoring. Once Dominic made it back to his room, a thought presented itself in his head. " _Was she stalking me?"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Stalker

Chapter 2

Stalker

 **First of all, before the chapter starts, I just want to say thank you to the 4 people who followed the story, the one person who favorited it, and to FoxyGuy87 and an unnamed user for leaving nice reviews, since this is my first fic it honestly means a lot to me that people like this. Any tips for writing or anything like that would be appreciated. Enough of this sappy shit, just read will ya?**

The thought continued swirling through Dominic's head, as he kept realizing things he had once overlooked or dismissed. He had started noticing Taina more often at places he would go. Whenever he was in the lounge watching TV or playing games with his friends, most of the time she would be there. Whenever he was at the range, she was there. Whenever they were on missions it appeared she had a special interest in protecting him. One time she outright charged 5 Terrorists who had him pinned down, just to save him rather than help her teammates on the other side of the building holding the objective. Dominic and Taina both knew he could've gotten out of that situation with ease, due to the lack of the White Mask's training compared to Rainbow's, Yet, she did it anyway.

He started to remember times when he felt like he was being watched, and followed, on multiple occasions. This generally freaked him out. " _What could she possibly want with me?"_ he wondered. He looked over at his clock, which read 6:03 AM. " _Scheisse"_ he said out loud, knowing he wasn't going to have time to get anymore sleep. He slowly got up from his bed, put on his boots that he wore around base, and left to go to the armory.

As he left his room, he noticed Eliza (Ash) and Elzbieta (Ela) leaving their rooms, wearing sweatshirts and sweatpants, their normal workout attire. Ela's sweatshirt was red and black, and her sweatpants were gray. She knew these didn't match, but she didn't care. Eliza was wearing similar colored sweatpants, but her sweatshirt was green. She also was wearing her FBI cap that she wore almost everywhere. They both waved hello as he walked past them, but Dominic was too tired to notice.

Once Dominic reached the armory, he grabbed his MP7, and P12, and left for the range. Once he reached the range, he already heard rounds being fired, which he identified Valkyrie's MPX, and Blackbeard's MK. 17. He entered the range, the gunfire ceased, and the 2 shooters began examining each others targets, as well as their own. " _Damnit, another tie. At this rate, it's going to take hours to determine a winner"_ Valkyrie said. Bandit examined their targets, noticing each target had its head completely shot to bits, and a full circle shot out where the heart was supposed to be.

" _That's some damn fine shooting guys"_ Bandit said. Meghan and Craig were startled by Dominic, but they both gave a quick " _Thanks"_. " _I may have a suggestion to break that tie of yours"_ Bandit said. " _And what might that be"_ Valkyrie said, with noticeable puzzlement in her eyes. " _First person to hit their target dead center of the head, firing from the hip, without a laser sight."_ Bandit suggested. Valkyrie thought about it for a few seconds, then agreed. Once Valkyrie and Blackbeard were ready, Bandit yelled " _GO!"_ and they both started firing, while Bandit watched the targets Intensely. Within 3 seconds, Valkyrie hit hers dead in the center, with Blackbeard hitting his in 4. " _Cease fire!"_ Bandit shouted, and the SEALs started unloading there weapons, and putting them on safety.

" _Meghan, you hit yours in 3, nice shooting. Craig, just a little slower, with 4."_ Valkyrie started doing a little happy dance, while Craig didn't do much, but congratulated Meghan. Bandit went to an open stall, and loaded his MP7. He set his gun to full auto, and let out a hail of lead towards the target, each shot hitting either dead center of the head, or a inch in any direction away from the center. He reloaded his weapon, and started firing again, but midway through his clip, he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump, missing his target with the next 12 bullets by 2 to 3 feet. He quickly put his weapon on safety, and spun around to see who interrupted him. In front of him, stood Taina. " _You could've waited until I was done, Taina!, you fucked up my aim scaring me like that!"_ Bandit said, almost shouting. " _It's Important Dominic"_ Taina said camly. " _What is it then"_ Bandit demanded. " _I..I...I think I love you Dominic."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Growth

Chapter 3

Growth…

 **Before THIS chapter starts (Yes I know I do too much of these) I need to say a special thanks to all of those who left a review or favorited/followed this story after I posted ch.2, and a shoutout to** **Streusle** **for helping me start this chapter, otherwise it probably would've been a trash start. And with that said, how about some lovey-dovey stuff.**

Bandit was surprised by this sudden development. " _We work together Taina, we have been on countless missions together, an you realize a relationship like this would screw with the team dynamic, and if Six ever found out, we'd be kicked out for sure!"_ Bandit exclaimed. " _I'm going back to my room to think about this. I'm not saying no, but I just need to think about this"_ Bandit said, after which he turned to leave, but he swore he could hear her starting to sob.

Once Bandit made his way to his room, he collapsed on his bed, his mind besieged by thoughts. " _Six would never allow this" "Why does she like me?" "Do I even like her?"_. There was not a single part of his mind that was safe from his thoughts. These thoughts kept swirling through his head, and it seemed impossible to him to reach a decision. As these thoughts continued swirling around his head, his affection for Taina started growing, as if he suddenly realized how much he liked her.

" _Fuck it, I don't care what Six thinks, I want her, and she can't do a damn thing to stop me"_ was Bandit's final decision. He got up from his bed, and left to find Taina.

He opened his door, and to his surprise, there stood Taina, with her hand raised, in a fist, as if she was about to knock. " _Well, this makes things easier"_ Bandit said, while giving a small chuckle. " _Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I should've thought about the team, instead of just me"_ Taina said, with sadness radiating from her voice.

Bandit didn't say anything, but instead pulled her in for a deep kiss.

" _Yes"_ was all that Bandit said afterwards. Taina's expression changed from one of sadness, to one of extreme happiness almost immediately. Taina pulled Dominic in for another kiss, but this one was longer. Bandit finally realized the extent of his feelings for Taina. He relished in the fact that she was now his, as he was hers. Just the thought of her made him happy.

Suddenly, Alarms started going off in the base. Everyone knew what this meant, another operation. Dominic and Taina ran to the briefing room, in the office building across the base, where all of the briefings took place, and where Six's office was. Once everyone was in the Briefing room, Six started the briefing.

" _Alright, i'm going to get right to it, one of our Intelligence Outposts have been discovered, and this one in particular has a direct line of communication to us, which means if it should fall into the hands of the White Mask, they will know where we are"_ Six said. Everyone was unsettled and some looked genuinely scared. " _Now, because of the terrain around this outpost, it is highly unlikely that they could get any sizable force to attack, without us noticing, and bombing them to hell with airstrikes, so it is likely they will use smaller forces in waves"_ Six continued.

" _With this, we should be able to hold the outpost with 3 or 4 people, any volunteers?"_ Six asked, looking for hands to be raised. Maxim's (Kapkan) hand rose, as well as Meghan's (Valkyrie). Inside Bandits head, something told him it would be suicide to do this mission, but his trust in Six's information shut that down quickly.

Bandit raised his hand, which was quickly followed by Taina's. " _Great, that's our four, everyone else, you may return to normal duties, as for you four,"_ she gestures to the 4 volunteers, " _I want you to get geared up, you're leaving in 30 minutes"_ Six said. Bandit got up from his chair, and went to the armory, with one thought in his head, " _This is going to be fun"._


	4. Chapter 4 - and Decay

Chapter 4

...And Decay

Once Bandit was geared up, he rejoined his fellow squadmates, to pass the time until they left. " _What's the game plan?"_ Bandit asked. The squad was standing over a table, where Meghan had laid down a map of the Outpost. " _The communications room is in the basement garage, on the southwest side of the Outpost, so that's where we'll set up shop,"_ she said, and turned to Bandit " _I want you to reinforce these three walls here,"_ she says as she points to the northern garage doors " _and electrify them, as well as the other garage doors once they get reinforced"_ Meghan said, and she turned to Maxim. " _How many traps do you have in total?"_ she asked. " _I usually carry five on missions, but I have a supply of 27"_ Maxim replied.

Meghan examined the blueprints of the Outpost, and after 3 minutes, she determined that there were 17 doors, and 13 windows. " _Ok, looks like you're three short, so the three you won't cover are the three upstairs bedroom windows, that's including the one in the bathroom, and I want you to reinforce the Western Garage doors, Taina, you cover these two interiors walls here, and I will get these top two top hatches"_ Meghan explained. " _I'll place cameras in the lounge, master bedroom, one outside of the garage, and one more in back stairwell"_ Meghan said.

Dominic check his watch, which read 1:27 PM. " _It's go time, let's head to the airfield"_ Dominic said. The group gathered their things, and left the lounge. When they reached the airfield, the boarded their helicopter, which was piloted by Marius (Jäger). " _Hang tight, this trip is going to take close to three hours"_ Marius said. The helicopter took off, and headed towards Courchevel, France. Bandit pulled out his phone, put on some headphones, opened Spotify, and put on his _relaxation_ playlist. This playlist consisted of Slipknot, Dream Theater, Gojira, Rammstein, Arch Enemy, and Slayer. He leaned back into his seat, and let the music calm him.

Dominic awoke to Meghan shaking his shoulder. " _We're here, time to prepare"_ she said calmly. " _Alright everyone, we've done things like this before millions of times, I expect us to be on this helicopter again in an hour!"_ Meghan announced, with a cheerful voice. Everyone disembarked from the helicopter, weapons raised, incase the White Masks were already upon them. They hadn't arrived at the Chalet yet, as Six's intel had been slightly off. The team relished in the fact that they had more time to prepare. Meghan ran to her spots to place her cameras quickly, as did Kapkan to place his traps.

Bandit and Caveira ran to the garage to reinforce the walls, so Bandit can do his thing. On the way, Bandit couldn't stop thinking about his new girlfriend, as he barely had any time to really talk to her. Bandit opened his mouth to say something, but Caveira beat him to it. " _I know what you're think, Dominic, but the mission comes first, we can talk afterwards"_ she said sternly.

Bandit didn't press any further, knowing how serious Taina is. They reached the garage, reinforced the walls, Bandit electrocuted them, and they started setting up barbed wire, deployable shields, and deployable cameras they borrowed from Gustave (Doc) and Mark (Mute). Meghan and Maxim walked into the garage, set up their extra defensive items, and prepared for the attack.

Jäger's voice suddenly came through the radio. " _Thermal scans say multiple heat signatures are approaching the Chalet, get ready for the attack"_ Jäger said. Within a few seconds of his message, explosions could be heard from above, as the White Masks were blowing open doors and windows, swiftly conducting an attack. Bandit raised his MP7 SMG to his shoulder, ready for anything. He watched the only hallway to the garage, making sure that if any White Mask appeared, they would be shot almost immediately. The sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. The first White Mask appeared in the hallway, which Bandit dealt with with ease. One shot to the head dropped the unfortunate man.

This shot alerted all White Masks of the position of the Operators, and the Intel. More and more soldiers flooded the hallway, which soon became flooded with corpses. The battle raged on, and it seemed the White Masks had finally run out of men. There were no more footsteps. No more explosions. No more gunfire. Just silence. Bandit looked around him, seeing that not only did Rainbow stand victorious, but they didn't even have a scratch on them.

Bandit activated his radio. " _Marius, I need a thermal scan"_ He said. " _Thermal scans indicate you are all clear, good job"_ the radio cackled. The team packed up their respective gadgets, and left to board the helicopter. Meghan and Maxim boarded first, with dominic right behind them. Dominic reached out a hand to help Taina in, but as he did, he noticed something move inside the house. He instinctively pulled out his MP7, and aimed. It was a White Mask soldier, heavily injured at that. Bandit dropped him fast, but not fast enough to stop him from firing one shot at them. Bandit scoffed at his poor attempt to stop them. He, again, reached out a hand to help Taina in, but this time, something was off. She was just standing still, her skin pale as a ghost. " _Taina, you okay?"_ Dominic asked.

Caveira just slumped over, falling on to the ground. She landed on the ground, laying on her back to reveal a single bullet hole in her chest, right where the heart would be. Bandit didn't know how to react, how to feel. " _TAINA!"_ he yelled, jumping out of the helicopter, the rest of the team following suit. Bandit knelt down next to her dead, lifeless body. He started to cry, as overwhelming sadness invaded his mind. " _Dominic, help me pick her up"_ Kapkan said, to which Bandit complied. They lifted her body up, placing her in the helicopter. The team boarded the helicopter in silence. As they left, they watched as the entire outpost turned into a fireball. The thermite charges they placed earlier were doing their job. HQ decided to destroy the outpost, as they knew they couldn't permanently defend it.

Bandit decided to focus on the bright side of things that happened today. He was happy they completed their mission. The outpost was defended, and now it was useless to the White Masks. The team headed back to their HQ, knowing it was safe once again. Or so they thought.


End file.
